


Protect You

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, Dom/sub, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Protective Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction Summary: The Avengers Initiative didn't make Steve's life in the 21st century less complicated, but it certainly made things more interesting.</p><p>(Commissioned artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brushed_velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushed_velvet/gifts), [absymal_seraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without Complexities or Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711814) by [abysmal_seraph (absymal_seraph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/pseuds/abysmal_seraph). 



> One more fanart brushed_velvet commissioned from me, this one is based on Without Complexities or Pride by absymal_seraph. :)


End file.
